


Whisper (I Love You)

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, I love fluff, Kind of Friends to Lovers?, M/M, agnst, christmas cuddles cause again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Taekwoon just wants to love Hongbin.Hongbin just wants to be loved.





	Whisper (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> yay for vixxmas day 2!! 
> 
> again, thank you to Mara, Andi and Cel for holding my hand through this. you guys are pretty ace.

Hongbin was an odd kind of person. He was someone who knew he was attractive, and would often let others know that he knew it too. If asked, he would say it was one of his many charms, when really it was his way of protecting himself. But he would never actually admit that to anyone. 

The only person who knew that it was Hongbin’s way of protecting his fragile heart was his best friend Taekwoon.

They had grown up living next door to each other, their backyards connected by a little fence that they often climbed over so they could hang out. Taekwoon had been there when Hongbin had gone through his very awkward teen years, when his body rebelled against him through what Hongbin so lovingly called his ‘ugly duckling years’.

Taekwoon had been there when Hongbin had his first crush, and incidentally his first heartbreak. It had been nasty, the way his boyfriend had broken up with him over the summer with only a text to say he thought they should ‘enjoy their youth and date other people while they were still young’.

It had crushed Hongbin, and it had crushed Taekwoon to see his best friend so hurt. 

It was his first heartbreak, but not his last. Hongbin had dated many boys in highschool. Each one leaving a new mark on Hongbin’s heart, until he vowed he would never date again.

And he had stuck by that vow, only ever flirting with boys and occasionally kissing a few of them. But he never let any of them close enough to hurt him.  

It broke Taekwoon’s heart though to see that fake smile plastered on Hongbin’s face.

He knew when Hongbin was pretending to be interested in someone, had seen it enough times to know that it usually meant Hongbin was going to love em and leave em faster than they could blink. And he almost pitied them, the boys Hongbin toyed with, because he knew how easy it was to love Hongbin. He knew the draw that Hongbin had on other people with his sweet face and kind smile.

He had fallen for it years ago, during one of Hongbin’s break ups. Hongbin had snuck over to Taekwoon’s house in the middle of the night, climbing in through Taekwoon’s window to curl up in his bed.

They had spent the night whispering to one another, making promises to always stay by each other’s side. Taekwoon hadn’t realized it in the moment, but that was the night he had fallen in love with Hongbin. And he fell more and more in love with him as time passed by.

Even now, as he stood watching him from across the room at the theater clubs annual Christmas Eve party, he fell in love with the way Hongbin was able to charm everyone around him. He watched him as Hongbin moved from one group of people to the next, talking and smiling with everyone who came up to him. But Taekwoon knew that his smile was just for show.

Taekwoon was pretty sure he was one of the few people who ever got to see Hongbin smile genuinely. He was thankful for that though, because anyone who saw Hongbin’s real smile was sure to fall in love with him instantly.

There was something about the way his eyes closed slightly, his lips curling up just a little bit, and his dimples. They were visible almost all the time, but when he smiled they became deeper, like little pockets of pure joy. There was nothing Taekwoon loved more than Hongbin’s dimples when he smiled at him.

Which is what he was doing right now, as he caught Taekwoon staring at him. His fingers curling slightly as he beckoned Taekwoon over, his face smug because he knew Taekwoon would come. And he did, he made his way over to where Hongbin was standing with a group of their theater friends.

Hongbin grinned wide, his dimples sinking in just a little bit as he wrapped an arm around Taekwoon’s waist. “Taekwoonie! Stop lurking in the corner and come hang out with me!”

“Hongbin,” Taekwoon sighed, leaning into his touch just slightly, “How drunk are you?”

Hongbin laughed, throwing his head back slightly before resting it on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “On a scale of ‘1 to I would kiss my own mother’ not nearly drunk enough for that.”

Their friends laughed, clearly amused at Hongbin’s antics.

Taekwoon just smiled, a little too forced, as he placed his own arm around Hongbin’s waist to steady him. The last thing he wanted was for Hongbin to try and walk away and hurt himself. He was a clumsy drunk, and only ever drank when there was something bothering him.

“Bean, it’s getting late, we should go home.” Taekwoon whispered to Hongbin softly, not caring for the group they were standing with.

They were all boys who had at one time or another tried to get Hongbin to date them, or just fuck them, and Taekwoon didn’t take kindly to people using Hongbin as some sort of conquest. It was no secret that half of the guys in their club wanted to be the one to finally get Hongbin, like he was some trophy to win. And Taekwoon would be damned if he let any of them hurt him for the sake of their own ego.

Hongbin laughed, a small puff of air against Taekwoon’s neck as Hongbin turned his face towards him. “Mmm, okay let’s go then my Prince Charming.”

Taekwoon laughed at the nickname, making an excuse to their group before leading Hongbin away from the party and back to their dorm. Hongbin clinging to Taekwoon the whole way there for warmth as it started to snow lightly.

When they reached their dorm they quickly changed out of their party clothes, pulling on their warm pajamas before curling up in their beds.

Taekwoon could hear Hongbin tossing around in his bed, restless, and couldn’t help the slighty twinge in his chest at the knowledge that something was wrong.

Taekwoon sighed, scooting back in his bed until his back was against the wall. “Come here Hongbin, you can sleep in my bed tonight.”

Taekwoon held his blanket up for Hongbin as he eagerly climbed in next to him, his body pressing close to Taekwoon’s as he curled himself up to him.

“This feels like when we were sixteen,” Hongbin sighed, pressing closer to Taekwoon. “Remember when I snuck into your room? The night Jisung broke up with me?”

Taekwoon nodded, his hand reaching for Hongbin’s in the dark. “Yeah, you cried and told me you never wanted to fall in love again.”

Taekwoon could feel the sadness in Hongbin’s body, almost like it was a palpable thing. He could all but see the silent tears filling Hongbin’s eyes as he pressed his face into Taekwoon’s chest. “I lied, I did fall in love again.”

Taekwoon sucked in a breathe, taking a second to collect his thoughts at what Hongbin had just said. Logically, he told himself that Hongbin could be talking about literally anyone. There was a part of Taekwoon that was hoping he had meant him, but he was fairly positive that that was too much of a miracle to hope for.

He let his free hand wander to Hongbin’s hair, brushing his bangs out of his face, letting his fingers play with the ends of it. “Hongbin-”

“Shhh Taekwoonie, you’re always so good to me, even though I don’t deserve it.” Hongbin’s voice sounded so sad, and Taekwoon just wanted to wrap him up and take away all of it. “All i do is flirt with boys in front of you, trying to make you jealous. But you’re always so nice to all of them, and to me.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Hongbin was pressing his face into the space between Taekwoon’s neck and shoulder, his breathing starting to even out as he began to drift.

Taekwoon’s heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. He was trying to wrap his head around what Hongbin was saying, because it sounded a hell of a lot like he was confessing to being in love with Taekwoon.

He had imagined this moment so many times, and in so many different ways. But never had he imagined it being so simple like this, with Hongbin wrapped up in his bed, so soft. He didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to think it could actually be this easy. “Hongbin, you’re drunk. We can talk about this tomorrow, you should-”

“I’m not drunk Taekwoon, I didn’t even drink that much at the party.” Hongbin poked his finger into Taekwoon’s stomach, making him squirm. “I just wanted to be close to you because you always feel so far away.”

Taekwoon took a deep breath, his fingers tightening in Hongbin’s hair as he held him close.

“I just want you to love me, even if it's selfish.” Hongbin's voice cracked, a sob bubbling up from his throat. “Am I selfish Taekwoon? For wanting you to love me back even though I don't deserve it?”

Taekwoon could feel his chest tighten as tears threatened to fill his eyes. “You are not selfish Hongbin. It's not a selfish thing to want to be loved.”

Taekwoon pressed his lips to Hongbin's forehead, closing his eyes as he fought back his own tears. “Everyone deserves to be loved.”

Hongbin wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's waist, pulling himself closer. “Even me?”

Taekwoon wrapped his arm around Hongbin's shoulder, pressing his face to the top of his head as he whispered. “Yes Hongbin, even you. You're not selfish for wanting something you already have.”

Taekwoon felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he waited for Hongbin to reply, to understand what Taekwoon had said. He just wanted Hongbin to know how loved he was. That Taekwoon loved him more than he had ever loved anyone else.

Hongbin closed his eyes tight, a few tears spilling out as he clutched his ringers into the material of Taekwoon's shirt. “I love you too Taekwoon. Only you.”

Hongbin pressed his lips gently to the exposed skin of Taekwoon collar, just a gentle brush of his lips.

Taekwoon smiled to himself, holding Hongbin close as snow silently fell outside. Giving them a white Christmas as they held onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for day 3 (which will be up tomorrow)


End file.
